The Past Runs Deep
by RibbonsuponRibbons12
Summary: Hikari had grown fond of the wizard and tries all she can to show him but he still seems distant, What happened in his past that keeps him from moving forward? And what does this new girl have to do with Hikari's disappearance? Does Vivi have anything to do with this? So many questions! Read to find out about
1. Chapter 1:Her intro

_**Were was i?All i remember is the accident and then...nothing. Were was Wizard? He was there during the accident as well, and now he's gone.I don't dare question it though. Strange,i'm was sure i almost died and yet not even a cut or bruise.I desperately need to find him, he has the answers to my many questions i have to ask him,he always has the right answers to my questions...I'll search any place i can to find him, no matter how long it takes. I've walked for many days and yet i still have not tired, again i'll question it later. Where have you gone Wizzy?...**_

_**Authors note: haha :D sorry if it's really short and i'm sure almost all of you won't know whats going on but i promise the next chapter will be longer, i plan on making this something you can't look away from, patientence my peoples!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A weird cure

"Ahh!Dammit!You said it wouldn't hurt, you liar!"If you can't tell, im in oodles of pain right now,names Hikari, i'm the newest rancher of Castanet and sometimes... i wish this job was alot easier. What happened was i was on the roof of my chicken coop nailing down the shingles when i accidentally hit my thumb with the hammer.I'll let your little mind wonder what happened next."_Im sorry...but if i told you it was going to sting, you wouldn't let me heal it...besides, the pain will cease momentarily._"And the person who just spoke is a close friend of mine,the Wizard. Since he never told me his name i just called him that. What a strange guy he is, kinda of a loner really, but you grow fond of him.

When i first met him he didn't talk much,and he made me nervous, in fact he kind of scared me, but after some much needed pep talk from Finn, i decided to try to become friends with him and since then he has opened up quite alot. He's actually very charming and a little naive. He even looks exotic, I've never seen a person like him.A platinum blonde with a tan complexion, when he wan't sitting he towered a foot taller than me, well to be honest almost everyone did... He had this weird tattoo under his right eye, he was a hetero chromatic person with one yellow eye and a green eye. If your wondering why he was here in the first place ,he was hear helping for the day because he had a debt to pay me. But still, i liked everything about him...I've had crush on him since i got over my fear of him, but i'm seriously hating him at this moment...

"It's been a while!And it still hurts!In fact it's swelling now, thanks Wizard, thanks alot!"I hated yelling at him but it hurts so much, and i still needed to finish." _Hikari, your speaking words of anger. If you wish for the pain to stop you have to be patient and calm down...but if you still feel as if it won't then i will intervene even furthe_r."He started walking toward me, but i was still scared he was going to make it worse."No thanks, you've helped enough."I know it sounded cold but i was scared.I turned away from him, my back facing him and with my arms crossed.I knew he was behind me but i didn't want to turn around. "_Hikari...turn around please..._"_No way_! was what my mind was telling me but i can never ignore him.

I huffed but did what he said, i flinched because i didn't know how close he was,he was right in front of me only a little distance away stared down at me with no expression."_May i see your hand Hikari_?..."He reached out his hand to , i did what he asked and he carefully took my hand in his and gingerly began to study it."_Can i continue aiding your hand?I promise it won't hurt this time_."He gave a small smile and used his bi-color eyes on me again.I knew for sure my cheeks turned pink, was he doing this on purpose?"F-fine, anything to stop the pain... but you better not be lying again."I was still angry but what else could i do?Wait for the pain to stop on it's own?Hell no!

He smiled appreciatively at me, and leaned past my face and next to my ear."_Then all i ask of you is to...close your eyes_."He whispered and then faced me again."Wh-why?"Was all i could say, i couldn't speak any more without stuttering. He sighed a little and came closer to me. Using his free hand, he covered my eyes._"Just because, now keep your eyes closed._" He moved his hand away but i kept my eyes closed. All i could hear was the gravel underneath his feet before he spoke again_"Epoulothoun o filos mou apo ton pono_..."He said it slow and calmly, what language was this?For a moment nothing happened and everything was dead silent, but in an instant ,the wind picked up just like in a storm. The next thing continued, i could no longer feel the Wizards touch, it was replaced with the feeling of just warmth but as if i placed my hand in the hot spring. It didn't hurt but it was strange.

Lastly, the warmth began to travel up my arm and it engulfed me. Such a weird feeling it was, soon after i felt numb.I heard the wind stop but i still stood still.I started to wonder _Did he ditch me?I don't hear him or feel his hand, where did he go?_ As if answering my question he spoke again."_It is done, now open your eyes._"I did as he said and instantly everything rushed back to me. As soon as my eyes snapped open the numbness was gone,i could feel and see his hand still holding mine. The heat was rising to my cheeks again so i took my hand back.I stared at it in awe, it wasn't red anymore and then swelling was gone, but what i was glad about the most was that the pain was gone, not even a trace of pain was left."How-how did you..."

**Ooohhh :o A cliff hanger, sorry but i do that alot. It's not my fault, it's a habit, i will be starting the third chapter soon so stay sane my little readers ;2**


	3. Chapter 3:Pet-name?

"How-how did you..."I couldn't speak anymore,i was too shocked. But that didn't last long before questions flooded my head."What was that!What language were you speaking, What did you say!"He just stared at me,with the same nonchalant look he wore all the time. "_All i can tell you is that it was an old Greek spell i learned from my travels_."He smiled lightly at me but i couldn't do the same.I remembered what i had said to him when i was in pain"Wizard... I'm sorry that i yelled at you,it wasn't even your fault but i took my anger out out on you..."

I dropped my head so he wouldn't see the guilt on my face. There was an awkward silence for a little while but that didn't last long. Before i knew it, i was being smothered in his embrace, my little frame was being pushed against his. My cheeks burned with the new blush that was forming. He never acted like this before so why now?"_I understand...you acted out of pain,which is understandable.I don't blame you in any way...i accept your apology._"

I was glad,he put's up with me even in my worst, unstable moments. Not only that, he feels comfortable with me now,he's not the shy quite guy i used to know from our first encounter.I hugged him back,my dainty arms clinging to his robe, my head laying on his chest. Enjoying this very little time intimate moment we were having"Thank you...Wizzy."I felt his body tense rapidly. What is he doing?His hands released me from his hold before he backed away from me.I had never seen his eyes wide before,it startled me."What?What's wrong, is it something i said?"Of course i was concerned,It's always a shock when a very easy going person acts out of character. I walked towards him but he kept walking back.

His eyes kept shifting as if looking for something._"I-I need to go...my dept has been paid, i will be leaving now.._."He turned away from me, quickly walking down the pathway."Why, what did i say? Please come back Wizzy!"I was about to run after him when he suddenly stopped. He was already halfway down the pathway. He turned enough for me to see his face.I froze as well, even from a distance i could see his expression. He gave me a cold stare, one i had never seen before. The fear i had of him so long ago was slowly coming back from just this stare.

"_Stop calling me that_."Was all he said before walking completely out of sight. His voice...it was so...cold,and cruel.I couldn't comprehend it completely. His voice held so much venom, for...a pet name?

**Yes for a pet name,Hikari. Sweet naive Hikari, what you don't know is it holds more value then you think...Im terrible XD i feel like an evil narrator but ehh, i could live with the guilt :3 Hmmm, what will happen next?...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spins

This was just too confusing, a best friend of mine walked away from me,because of a simple pet name?It's hard to believe but it's true, and i'll have to deal with it later. It 's not worth the effort chasing after him anyway, i still need to finish the the roof of the chicken coop before the next storm comes. Which is very soon from the looks of the sky, for days it's been cloudy with heavy rain clouds.I should finish up then.

"Finally finished."I wiped the sweat of my forehead, took me an hour but im finished!I was picking up the rest of the tools ready to climb down the roof."_Weren't you supposed to fix that roof a week ago Hikari_?"I knew that voice, I turned my head so fast i almost lost my balance."Finn!What the hell, how long have you been laying there!"Yes, it was my little sprite companion Finn, laying against one of the tools i didn't bother using."_I've been here the whole time...i saw what happened..._"He flew into my lap, he always did that to comfort me,kind of what a pet would do.I looked down at him, i wasn't sure what to say."...So you saw that part huh?Can you please tell me what that was about?" I searched his face for answers but he had such a great poker face.

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't know anything about it either."I looked away from him, how silly, why ask a naive sprite who knows nothing about human feelings?It's like asking a kid for relationship advice, i learned that the hard way...Pointless again, i should leave no-"_ I know why he got mad about that_."I looked down at him again, the same poker face looking back up at me."You do?Tell me please."I cupped him in my hands and raised him to meet my eyes._"Isn't it obvious?That word means something to him,and maybe it's something he doesn't like talking about._"I just stared at him, how did he know this?Did he really learn this by watching?"Why wouldn't he like to talk about it?What could be so bad about a nickname?" He shrugged his shoulders"_Why don't you just ask him, he knows."_

I sighed"It's alot more complicated then that Finn, i can't just go back and ask him like nothing happened, besides i have to be at the bar tonight, Kathy's sick so she asked me to fill in for her and we are expecting alot of people tonight."I placed him back on the floor and moved to grab the rest of my tools.I climbed down the ladder and dropped to the floor in the most unflattering manner. While Finn floated down the roof without any hesitation" _Ok then, but im not coming with you, you and me both know what happens when you drink to much._"Pshhh,that's absurd i do not have a drinking problem!"Don't worry Finn, i won't be drinking tonight im just going to be waiting tables."He gave me an unsure look but agreed." Ok then, im going inside to take a nap, bye Hikari." He waved at me before flying inside through the open window."Night Finn..."With that, i rode away on my horse into town.

***One hour later***

"Luke! Sit down, this isn't a rave party!"Ah yes, the usual happy hour ,were there's always one person who drank way too much. And this time it was Luke, dancing on top of the table with a beer in his hand"I-im fine, i just love this song so much!Y-you should danc-e too Hikari!"Dropping his beer, he grabbed my wrist before i could even move and dragged me on top of the table."Luke stop it!Your drunk, sit down."He stopped and looked up as if he was thinking, then he smiled sloppily again."Ya i am!"He grabbed both my hands and spun me around like an idiot.I gave a pleading look to Owen who was sitting two tables away,he sighed and got up to help."Come on Luke, let's take you home to Bo."He pulled Luke off the table and threw him over his shoulder. Instantly Luke passed out and just draped there.I jumped off the table with a non to graceful fall again but quickly got up from the floor."Im really sorry about that Hikari,I'll keep a closer eye on him next time."

"It's ok, he's just as bad as me when i drink."Owen laughed at my comment."Ain't that true, no one here wants to go through that again!"I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms,"I'm not that bad, am i?" He laughed again,"Are you kidding!Your worse than Luke!I remember one time you felt like you wanted to dance so you pushed Selena off the stage and started dancing and skipping around yelling 'Oppa Gagnam Style!, then you crashed in the cleaning closet behind the kitchen singing the Sprite Rangers theme song, those were some good times."I glared at him again."Are you done reminiscing Get out before i change my mind about drinking." He ran out the door," Don't want to be around when that happens! Bye Hikari!" I waved and shut the door behind him. An hour later the bar was once again time, I was about ready to leave to when Chase called me into the kitchen.I walked in to see Chase,Hayden, and Selena huddled around the weekly newspaper.  
"Hikari take a look at this."Chase gestured for me to come closer to the newspaper.I read the subtitle first, it said in big black letters.'**_Does a spirit haunt the Fugue Forest?_** I looked up from the paper, with a questioning eyebrow to Chase."Ghost?"

**Finally! This took so long to finish, but i did it :D Ya, i know it didn't give you answers to why Wizard was so mad about the nickname but this was actually a pretty important chapter. You might not know it yet but it was! Chapter 5 will be up soon my maniacs, as always stay sane!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bickering

"Ghost?"Chase nodded and read on," I guess so, i think it's fake though, just look at the picture."He pointed to the picture under the subtitle "That could just be a person walking through the woods, it's too blurry to tell."He was right, the picture was very blurred and dark from the background but you could obviously see a figure of a person there,it looked as if the person was trying to hide behind the tree's, but it was strange. You could see the figure but it wasn't solid, you could see through it. You could see the branches of the short tree's behind it. It kind of creeped me out, but i kept on reading.

The article read _'Does a spirit haunt our Fugue Forest?The man who witnessed the citing say's yes, he was the same man who took the picture of this alleged spirit. The young man was a student in photography, on that day he went to the Fugue Forest to photograph the animal life that dwells in the Fugue Forest. He explained that he was trying to get a picture of the legendary blue bird when he spotted someone walking behind the tree' s, he called out to the person but they did not answer, instead they walked on by not noticing him. He took one picture before the person left, he looked away for a second but when he turned around the person was gone without a trace. As soon as he made it back to the Inn he developed the photo and gasped when he saw straight through the person. So the mystery still remains, is there a wondering spirit beyond our cities?_

Hmm?I had to think about this, i never really believed in ghost but who would fake a picture and a story for publicity?"Chase is right,this whole article looks fake, it's probably just another desperate person looking for their five seconds of fame, ghost aren't real."I said plainly,i know i didn't mean it but I'd rather be on Chase's side. In a second the paper was snatched out of my hands by Selena."Nonsense!Ghost are absolutely real, in my culture we call them '_Uhane_'.We do a ceremony where we cleanse our homes to rid it of the bad spirits, and to keep around only good spirits , I've celebrated this tradition with my mother and father since i was a little girl."_Weird tradition._"That's a stupid tradition." Chase said bluntly.I turned to look at Chase, and so did Selena. She glared at him but he, of course ignored it.

"What did you just say bobby-pin boy?"Oh, i haven't heard Selena insult someone since she met me. He barely glanced at her with his signature '_Does it look like i care_?' look. I've seen that look many times before"I didn't stutter." Selena couldn't keep her cool longer than a few seconds,she lunged at him and grabbed him by his hair. He only crossed his arms and glared at her even though it was obvious that it he was in pain."How dare you undermine my culture you soulless ginger!"I stared wide-eyed at both of them."Let go of my hair, gypsy drag-queen."I covered my mouth, they were both evenly matched when it came to insulting. After a few moments of insulting and bad words that I will not name...i got irritated with their bickering.I looked at Hayden for some help which he so gladly agreed to."Selena leave the cook alone, Chase stop fighting with our dancer."That's it? That's all he could say? Hayden wasn't much help when it came to settling disputes.

Even so, poor Hayden's voice was barley heard over the two loud mouths. He gave up quickly and went back to cleaning the shot glasses with a rag.I guess it was my turn to settle the dispute."Umm, guys..."Nothing, not even a glance."Could you please maybe stop fighting ..."Again my voice didn't stand a chance against there's,this wasn't going to work.I needed to try something else. I pulled out the whistle i used to call Theodore's circus animals with and warned them for the last time. "Ok last chance,Are you guys done fighting?" They still ignored me,it angered me,i never liked being ignored. I blew it as loud as i could, pushing all the air i had out of me. It was so loud it almost hurt my ears,they both stopped stopped to protect their ears.

Seconds after it grew quite, so quite all we could hear was the squeak of the rag against the glass Hayden was cleaning. I was still angry and my face was red from the lack of air." Are you done fighting!Shut up and listen to me,maybe if you two didn't have such big mouths you would hear what the little people have to say!" I was panting in an attempt to cool off. No one spoke up, i only got shocked stares from the both of the them." Then say what you need to say so i could close up for the night. "Hayden said, his voice sounded monotone and uncaring but he was finished cleaning the glasses and left up stairs, leaving me with them. "Fine then, finish so we could all go home." Chase said irritated,he crossed his arms and waited for my response. "Well i was thinking..." i shrugged "What if... tomorrow night i went to the forest and see for my self, that way we could settle who's right."

Selena gasped and put her hands on my shoulders. "You can't go out into the woods alone, and especially not at night! It's dangerous with the Uhane around."She looked worried but got pushed out of the way by Chase. She glared at him again but his eyes focused on me,"Don't be stupid Hikari, im not letting you go in the forest at night by yourself. You don't know if there's dangerous animals out there. What if something happens to you? Then who am i gonna talk to? Selena?I don't think so."His voice had an angry but worried tone in it.I smiled meekly at him,Chase was overprotective but only because he cared about me. "Chase i'll be fine, I've gone to Fugue Forest at night before, besides im tired of hearing you guys fight over this."No Hikari!...you can't go by yourself."The voice was none of our own, so we all turned around to see Kathy covered in a blanket walking down the staircase. Her nose was red and she sniffled a few times. I walked to her but she met me half way."Don't go Hikari, i don't want anything to happen to you."She coughed into a tissue and gave me a sad look. She was one of my closest friends and i hated to see her sad." Kathy you should be up stairs, you won't get better if you have no energy."I tried to convince her, i knew she was too weak to argue.

I lead her up the stairs again, half way up she spoke again."Please Hikari, don't do it." She pleaded to me again, it stung to see her sad."Ok Kathy, i won't go. Now go to sleep, i'll see you tomorrow "She nodded and receded up the rest of the stairs with a final "Night".When i turned around again i saw both Selena and Chase giving me disbelieving looks."So your really not going?" Chase said."No im going, but that was the only way for her to go back to sleep." Selena shook her head disapprovingly at me." But Hikar-" She was cut of by the sound of an elephant's trumpeting."Well it's been fun but my rides here, bye guys." I gave them a final wave, i didn't give them time to answer and ran out the door. Trunks the elephant waited outside the bar and greeted my energetically."Hi Trunks, take me home please."I got on his back and held on for my life, Trunks fluttered his ears and lifted us off the ground and flew threw the night. Yes it sounded silly that a two ton elephant was flying me home but the movie Dumbo never surprised me either.

**Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting but i was having problems with my internet but im back ;2 Yes this chapter had nothing to do with what happened previously but i had to include this. And i was watching Dumbo when when i was writing this :D I am back and next chapter will be here shortly! Stay sane my little readers ;3**


	6. Chapter 6:Pudding

The ride home from the amazing Trunks proved to be as fun as i imagined,that was the first time i ever rode him.I thanked him for his service and he was off again, on his way back to join the circus. One habit that i had grown accustomed too was to check on all my animals before i went back inside. Both the barn and coop seemed fine, nice and warm. All my animals seemed fine, sleeping in their own individual piles of hay. With that taken care of i walked to the front of my house, both the front yard and kitchen lights were on so i assumed that Finn was awake. I took a look at the dark sky before i opened the door. No stars, the clouds covered the sky completely leaving only the grey. Even the half moon i saw yesterday was veiled completely, this didn't feel normal...

I turned the door nob but was disoriented by the ongoing roars of thunder in the far distance. " Thunder..."_There hasn't been a thunder storm in 3 years... why now?_ I looked out to where the far mountains where, just barely ketching a glimpse of the flash in the sky. Bright enough to light up the clouds."...And lighting..." I stepped inside the house taking one last look at the sky, '_The storm will be coming soon... and from the looks of the sky,it won't end shortly..._'I closed and locked the door. Taking a look around i couldn't find the little ball of light who always greeted me after a long day of work. I did get greeted but not by sprite i was looking for.

Something soft brushed up against my leg, i looked down and smiled at it's greeting." Hi baby." A pair of soft brown eyes looked up at me innocentally waiting for my full attention that i would gladly give it.I smiled and picked up the little fluff ball. It was the little Panda cub i had domesticated not too long ago. On that day i gave her a name and brought her home with me. I named her Pudding, and i named her that because her eyes reminded me of a sweet pudding cup that i used to eat all the time. Besides that the cub would always turn to look at me when i said the word _'pudding_'.I cradled the cub in my arm and continued my search. "Finn, im home!"After a moment i heard a small sigh com from the bed.I walked over to the bed but still couldn't see Finn."Finn?"

From the messy sheets i could see a small lump moving.A tiny hand appeared from inside the blanket and lifted the sheets down. He rubbed his eye with his tiny fist, his eyes still sleepy form his long nap."_Hikari?Why would you wake me up now when you could have done it earlier._" I placed Pudding back on the ground to go wander around the house again.I gave him a puzzled look, not full understanding his words."What do you mean?" I sat on the comforter besides Finn and began to untie my boots."_You were here earlier, but you left a few seconds later.I thought you forgot something and came back to get it.I was too tired to follow you so i went back to sleep._"Throwing my boots across the room i kneeled on the floor and faced the bed."Finn, i haven't been home since you took your nap, I've been at the Bar all night,remember?"

I got up from the floor and headed to my clothes drawer, ready to change into my pajamas for the night. Finn flew right behind me, thinking about my words."_Then if that wasn't you then... who was in your house_?" I opened my dresser drawer but stopped completely when i discovered something inside that instantly stood out.I picked the object up, it was an a blue envelope that had the words '_For Hikari'_ on the back and a strange stamp i couldn't recognize in the corner."Finn, i think i know who my intruder is..."

**Yes, who is our intruder?Hmmm, who knows. This mysterious person will be revealed in the next chapter, i can assure you :3 Yes, it's been a while since my last update but chapter 7 is a working progress at the moment. Yes this chapter was short and may be of little or no importance but the original chapter 6 was too long :/ so i cut it in half. Stay with me my readers and chapter 7 will be out extremely soon :2 **


	7. Chapter 7:The Letter

"Finn, i think i know who my intruder is..."The perfect penmanship, the weird stamp,and it wreaked of coffee, it was obvious who wrote this letter. Finn floated besides my shoulder and flared his arms as he realized it too. "_Why was the Wizard in your house!There's a mail box outside!_ "I nodded in agreement,"I don't know Finn, but what i do know is i should really start locking my door."Finn shrugged off my joke and pushed for me to open the letter." Fine, fine just stop whining." I ripped open the top of the envelope and found a normal white piece of paper inside.

Pulling the paper out of the envelope, i gasped at the calligraphy i saw written at the top of the page, the letters were written to perfection and spelled out '_Sorry_.' A small pang of sadness hit me but i didn't want to acknowledge it."_Read it Hikari, i wanna know what it says_." Finn was being impatient but i wanted to read it as much as he did.I took a seat on one of the kitchen table chairs while Finn sat on the table and waited for me to read it.

The paper read '_Dear Hikari, i wrote you this letter to apologize for my rude behavior and leaving your residence without an explanation as to why.I know you may have questions for me but will not be able to answer them because i have yet to find the answer , i am sorry that i have brought your fear out once again, i would never wish for you to fear me in any way so i ask you to forgive my actions.I have one more thing to ask of you, but i already know you won't like what i have to say next. This is difficult for me to ask but i would appreciate if you didn't visit me for the next couple of days, i have important matters that need to be taken care of and i cannot have too many distractions around.I am deeply sorry Hikari, but this was the only option._  
_Sincerely, Wizard_

That pang of sadness that i felt had now grown immensely after reading this.I placed the paper down on the table, taking in a sharp breathe. Finn noticed my actions,"_What did it say Hikari_?" I took in another deep breathe and held my head in my hand before answering, " He...he doesn't want me to visit him for a couple of days, he said i was too much of a distraction..." I lowered my eyes so Finn wouldn't notice how red and watery they were getting. He let out a small "_Oh_..." but didn't ask any more questions.I couldn't stand to look at the paper anymore so i stuffed the paper back into the envelope and closed it. Walking across the room i shoved the envelope back in the drawer and grabbed my pajamas and as fast as i could i ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

I slid down to the floor, hugging my knees for comfort. My breathing was rough and it was hard to exhale but i didn't know how to control it. There were so many things going through my head all at the same time. _He knew i was scared of him again? Was he reading my heart with the crystal ball? Whats so important that he couldn't be around me anymore?_ My head was spinning, I've never felt like this before so why now?This feeling, whatever it was, was overwhelming me. _How could he shatter me so much?_My hands were shaking but i didn't care, i used them to cover my eyes.I was an emotional wreck and i knew it.I didn't notice the incessant water running down my cheeks until it started trickling onto my forearm.

"I'm crying...wh-whats wrong with me?"Whatever i was hesitating to let out was being held back no longer.A fit of sob's took over me without it any indication of it ending any time soon, and the tears just kept rolling down until both my sleeves were wet. I've never cried for such a measly thing such as a letter but somehow it broke me just reading it. All of those insecurities in the back of my mind weren't helping the situation. I couldn't take it anymore, in a final sob i shut my eyes. I hugged my knees so tight that it was hard to breathe, my head flopped to my shoulder and rested besides the side of the bathroom sink.I didn't want to think of it anymore, as long as i didn't think about it i wouldn't act like that but the water still fell from my eyes, it didn't seem to matter if they were closed or not.I tried to keep my mind blank but this warmth kept creeping into my subconscious.

It was strong and wouldn't leave me, it felt comforting and joyous all at the same time, the warmth manifested and took form of a small hand that held my hand.I opened my eyes to see the ball of light Finn, giving me a comforting smile."_Your going to just fine.._." Those words pulled another one of my heart strings, and without fully understanding why i pulled him into my embrace. But our bonding moment was brief because a certain cub whimpering and scratching at the bathroom door. She came running into my embrace as soon as i opened it just a tiny bit. Holding the both of them made me feel like pure bliss, because i knew that these two loved me unconditionally."I love you guys..."I whispered,a low growl came from Pudding that i assumed she understood what i was saying."_We love you to Hikari..."_

Even through all the emotional conflict that went on that night, both Finn and Pudding had moved past it and went to sleep for the night, but Hikari could not sleep after the episode, she had many questions that she could not answer like '_Why did i cry over his letter_?' or '_Does he hate me?_'. The time was two thirty in the morning but the poor girl could not sleep, she only sat in a chair by the window,staring down at Harmonica Town. More specifically, she stared at the only house with all the lights on, she had stared at the house for maybe an hour, but she knew staring at it would only cause her more heartache."Wizard..."With the quite whisper, Hikari had gone back to bed, knowing of the long and restless sleep that would come soon...

Through closed blinds, only a few miles away from the troubled farmer, the man that had caused her the hardships only stared at the blue orb that sat on his small table. The Wizard had just witnessed and felt what Hikari had, using his crystal ball to peer into the girls heart. His eyes were glazed with sorrow, seeing how much his letter had hurt his friend, he felt horrible for making her cry, and would do anything to make it stop. But for now all he could do is stand by and watch. The image of the farmer lingered for just a moment before fading back into the blue, Wizard said only one word, and a word that would play endlessly in his mind."_Hikari..._"

**I'm not sure were i was going for that last paragraph but it felt right, im not the best writer but i tried to narrate this the best i could :/ Good news though! The next chapter i have in store will not be what you expect, i can tell you that ;) This may be a spoiler and maybe its not, i leave you to find out. As i always say now and then don't lose your minds to boredom fellow readers and writers ;3 **


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm

Chapter 8  
The next morning had not been the best of days for the young farmer. As she had thought, throughout the entire night her sleep was restless. She had squirmed,yelled in her sleep, and even fallen from the bed. Of course Finn had worried about her but what could he do?He only kept quite and followed the farmer around as she did her daily chores. Finn watched Hikari for some time and noticed what seemed to be the most apparent of Hikari's _new_ behavior,after a short period of time of following the girl around, Finn could see that Hikari had grown immensely scitish.

When she was working around her ranch any below of a cow or a flap of a wing would cause her to flinch, but apparently she hadn't noticed...If she was walking around her house, the crunch of withering grass under her boots would make her jump, as if she'd never walked on dead grass before. Finn couldn't keep quite after watching that,"_Your not acting normal Hikari_."In a second, Hikari faced the sprite with wide, jittery eyes."W-what are you t-talking about? I'm... I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"She asked accusingly, she had been walking around her garden watering the Fall crops**(Yes it's Fall)** but at the moment she had been giving her full attention to the sprite,she didn't noticed one of her ducks was laying in the shade of an Eggplant crop. She carelessly walked without seeing were she was stepping and accidentally stepped on the waterfowl's tail.

The duck gave a loud quack and flapped uncontrollably in front of the farmer, the already agitated Hikari gave a loud gasp as down feather flew everywhere. Her reflex instantly came out and she used her hands to cover her eyes, not seeing were she was, Hikari stumbled backwards and tripped over one of her crops. She landed hard on the freshly watered soil, a grunt of pain left her mouth from how hard the fall was, it left her with a small, throbbing pain on the back of her head. She removed her hands from her eyes only to see the little sprite looking down at her with a sad face."_Thats why..._"The fall wasn't too bad but Hikari had some trouble getting up to brush off the dust that covered most of her back and legs. From behind her she could here the ducks small quakes of anxiety. Over her shoulder she saw the duck picking at the new bald spot at the end of it's tail she had left. She tried walking over to the duck but the small duck was still fearful that it's owner would harm it again, so it tried once again to fly away from her.

Hikari didn't give the bird a chance and caught it in her firm grip. The duck struggled and pecked at her fingers, "Ow!Stop fighting me, just relax!"The bird seemed to respond a small bit but continued to struggle, if the bird listened then that meant that she could probably calm it down some more."_Shh...calm down, im not going to hurt you every 's alright,i just need to see your tail_."She said in an almost whispered tone, it took a moment or two of soothing words but the bird and finally stopped struggling all together, the birds trust in Hikari was restored and she was glad. She turned the bird around to examine just how bad she had stepped on it. All of the birds tail feathers were gone, it left a pink bald spot, but other than that it wasn't anything too serious and in a week or so all the feathers would grow back. She gave a small "Sorry." to the bird and placed the duck back down on the ground to go waddle around her land along with the other animals. She sighed but only stood there._I can't keep doing this._"Finn, im going to bed early today..."

She slouched while she walked up the dirt path that led to her home, the pain on the left side of her head had healed almost entirely but the small throbbing pain lingered still... "_What!No Hikari, we were going to go to the Carpenter's to fix your barn!If the storm comes, the barn will fall for sure!_"Finn flared his arms in the over exaggerating manner he always did. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye but kept on walking. Finn didn't like to see Hikari like this, she never slept during the day, in fact she'd stay up all night mining until Finn had to remind her that she had to wake up early in the morning. She was close to the house, it was only about three steps away but Finn made a last desperate attempt, as fast as he could he reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair, he pulled as hard as he could."_Hikari_!"His voice was pleading and he started to cry.

Hikari barely felt the tug on her hair and was going to ignore him but what stopped her wasn't because he was pulling her hair, but his sobbing. Finn hadn't cried in over four years,back when she was on her quest of reviving the tree...And there was no need to, her and Finn had been living prosperously all these years. She was already at the door but didn't care to open it, Finn didn't stop pulling until he realized that they weren't moving. He let go to move in front of her to see why she stopped. He took this time to rub away whatever tears he had left."I don't want to put my animals in any kind of danger Finn... but i don't really feel like visiting the carpen-"Her eyes shot up and her eyes didn't look scared anymore but shocked and her frown turned into a big smile. It worried Finn deeply."The Carpenters!That's perfect, come on let's get there before eighteen!"Finn didn't understand how she could change her mind so fast but went along with it anyways.

Hikari whistled loud enough for one of her horses to hear and on cue a white mare she knew as Eliu came trotting to her side. She hopped on as fast as she could, holding onto Finn in one hand and gave a quick pat to the horses shoulder with the other, the mare ran full speed towards the Garmon Mine District. She was too caught up to realize that her anxiety and skittishness had disappeared, never to come back. In under a minutes the horse brought Hikari over the bridge and was still running to the Carpenter's. That was when Hikari saw who she was looking for, the spazzy, blue haired Carpenter's apprentice,Luke, who was holding his beloved axe he carried with him at all time. She let the horse slow to a trot as they got closer to him,"Luke, i need a favo-Woah!"Luke couldn't hear or see Hikari because of the headphones he was wearing, listening to who knows what, and for no apparent reason he swung his axe like an idiot. The axe barely missed the horse but startled Eliu deeply. The frightened horse reared up, dropping Hikari to the ground and ran back to the safety of the farm.

Hikari picked herself up from the ground and saw Luke walking to her."Woah, was that your horse?Sorry dude, i didn't see you."He had the same smile he always had, he took out both of the headphones,but as soon as he got close enough she smacked him with the back of her hand on top of his head. He covered the spot were she slapped him, but she already knew he was going to say '_What was that for_!?' she cut him off."That's for trying to kill my horse!"She knew she was going to have to say sorry so why not now?She rolled her eyes but moved his hand and rubbed the spot where she had hit him."Sorry but if you hurt Eliu, I'd kill you with that same axe."Luke looked scared but realized she wasn't serious when she smiled."I'm kidding...maybe, i came to see you."He eyed the girl suspiciously,"You did?" She smiled and nodded,"I need you to do a favor for me."He still looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"She smiled again,"I need you to go to the Bar tonight and tell Kathy that i couldn't visit because i-i... had to help your dad fix my barn, got that?"He nodded but she was sure he didn't fully understand."Wait, so your lying to Kathy?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose,"Yes Luke, just tell her that ok?"Hikari tried to say it as simple as possible hoping he would understand."Alright, i'll tell her that when i see her." She thanked him and gave him a good bye hug before entering the Carpenter's, Dale stood behind the desk and looked up from the news paper he was reading when he heard the little bell on top of the door ring."Hello Hikari, here for another big order?"Hikari nodded her head side to side,"No, just need a barn upgrade."He placed the paper back on the desk,"The storm, huh?Alright,you could pay me when it's finished, i know you prefer that better."She thanked him but still had a request."Could you um... finish it, maybe tonight?"His normal calm demeanor changed to surprised after her sentence."Tonight? I'm sorry Hikari but i can't do that. I'd have to work all night to finish, and I'd need another hand."Hikari was stubborn so she wouldn't accept his refusal. "Please?Can't you ask Bo to help?If the storm hit's tonight the barn will fall, i'll pay you double what it cost." He wanted to refuse but Hikari was his best costumer, he was also a softy for the younger generation. He took it under consideration and let out a loud huff before he spoke again."Alright, Me and Bo will head over there right now."She said another big 'thank you' with a huge smile. Hikari made her way to the door but was stopped by Dale's husky voice again.

"Wait Hikari, i heard your going to the Fugue Forest tonight."She spun around waiting for another person to advise her not to go."Do you remember what i told you the first time when you wanted to go there?"She sulked but agreed."Yes..."_He's probably going to whine at me that it's a stupid thing to do, just like Chase_."Well it's a whole lot worse during the night so take this with you."He tossed a flashlight at her and she easily caught it, she really didn't expect that."Your- giving me a flashlight?I don't need it Dale, I've gone there at night before." She insisted but he kept telling her to take it."And how long did it take you to get out of the woods the first time you tried to go at night ?"He crossed his arms waiting for her answer."Five hours..."She said drurally, _what a horrible time it was.._."Exactly, so take it with 'll be able to get out faster, now you have a safe night tonight."She bowed her head and left the store. It was already nineteen and the sun was had already set. So now she had to start journey to the Fugue Forest...

~At the Brass Bar~

Kathy sat at one of the booths waiting for Hikari to walk through the doors anytime now. The waitress had grown exceptionally better after just one night of rest. Her fever was cured but the flu still stuck around, nothing she couldn't cope with though. Hikari had promised her that today she would visit, and that meant that she wouldn't be in that maze of a forest. The sound of the bell signaled that another costumer had come in, Kathy's head shot up in hope that it was Hikari. But her her hopes were shot down when it was only Luke, If it wasn't Hikari then she didn't care to act cheerful. She took a sip of her apple martini in a sulking matter, that's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up but frowned when it was still Luke."I need to tell you something kinda important so can i sit here?"He asked cheerily, Kathy was a cheerful person herself but she had always found Luke annoying and her mood at the time didn't help the situation either." No, go away Luke."She turned her head and took another sip of her Martini hoping that he would go away."Ok thanks!"He smiled once again and abruptly sat in the chair right across from her. She wasn't sure if he he didn't here anything she said or if he just ignored her, but she knew that the blue haired man wouldn't leave her alone until after he told her whatever it was he needed to say. "What is it then, im kind of waiting for Hikari so I'd appreciate if you stopped bugging me." Her tone was dull and uncaring, but it didn't seem to bother Luke whatsoever."That's what i came to talk to you about, Hikari sent me." His smile was still there but it didn't fit his tone.

Kathy raised a brow,"Why would she send you?What's she doing then?"Her tone was suspicious and Luke noticed but he had to make the lie sound real or he'd have to face an enraged Hikari again..."She sent me to tell you that she couldn't make it tonight cause she's helping my pop's fix her barn."Luke was a decent liar but Kathy still wasn't convinced that what he was saying was true."Oh really?So if i go over there right now i'll find her there?" Luke shifted in his seat, an obvious sign that he was uncomfortable."...Y-ya, course! Why wouldn't she be?" Kathy smirked at the man."Ok then, i'll just go pay her a quick visit then. Please excuse me."Kathy got up from the booth and walked towards the backdoor where her bedroom was, most likely getting one last thing before she left."O-ok then bye! Tell her i said hi!"He waved nervously at her until the she was out of of view and as soon as it closed he bolted for the exit. He headed towards Hikari's ranch at top speed to warn his dad about the blonde's visit. Half way to the farm he had already grown tired of running."Man! How does she do this everyday?And why does she have to live so far away from everywhere!"He whined, but he still continued to sprint,a little distance more and he finally made it to her ranch, seeing the barn's lights on he tiredly ran to it, he held onto the door of the barn for support as he took a gasp of breathe, he made so much noise that both Bo and Dale, who were in the barn, turned to look at him. Luke was beyond exhausted but he still attempted to speak."Kathy...on her-her...way over here.J-just say that, Hikari...went fishing or something."Luke collapsed onto the straw covered ground with a loud umph. His dad shook his head at Luke while Bo did his regular face-palm. Dale and Bo were both used to Luke doing stuff like this, pushing his self until he usually collapsed."What did he say Dale? That Kathy was coming over here?" Bo asked,"Ya, I'm guessing Kathy found out Hikari was going to the forest tonight and Luke came here to warn us, guess he wants us to cover for her."

Dale picked his son off of the ground and threw him over his shoulder."Im taking Luke home, finish up what you can while im gone."Bo nodded and Dale was about to leave until he stopped at the door."Oh, and if she does come by just try not to panic." Dale was gone and Bo went back to work, nailing on a strong plank of wood to cover the window. It was only a few moments after his dad had left that he heard a chilling voice."Hello, Bo."

~Flute Fields~

Hikari stood at the entrance of the Fugue Forest, staring into the darkness of the brush."_Do we have to go in there Hikari? Can't we do this __tomorrow?"_Finn hid behind Hikari,peering his head from the side of her shoulder."No Finn, i want to get this over with now,we've gone here before so why are you still scared?" She looked back at Finn,"_Because!What if there really is a ghost in there?!Remember how scared we were when we first saw Tom's ghost?" _Finn shuddered from the memory of that, but Hikari only rolled her eyes."Ya Finn i remember Tom, but it wasn't that bad, he only wanted us to help him, besides what if this is just a hokes?Then you have nothing to worry about." She took out her flashlight and turned it on."_But what if-!_"He was stopped by the flashlight being pointed at his face."There is _nothing _to worry about, okay?"Finn went silent again and only nodded his head."Okay good, then lets get going." It was a silent walk between her and the sprite as they walked through the dark of night, not knowing of what will come...

~Hikari's Ranch~

"Hello Bo." Bo stiffened, already knowing who it was."Hello...Kathy, an-any specific reason your here?" He turned to see were the blonde was. She leaned against the door of the barn holding a gift in her hands, calm and collective."Nope, nothing much. Just came to give Hikari this gift, but i can see she's not here. You wouldn't happen to know were she could be would you?"She kept a calm smile as she walked close to him. Bo was stuck so he decided to go with what Luke told him."She ugh...she w-went out fishing. I'm not re-really sure when she'll be back though."Bo was worse than Luke when it came to lying, he was terrible at keeping a straight face in a time like this. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his tense atmosphere."Bo, why are you covering up for her?I know your lying so just tell me where she is and i'll be on my way."She smiled calmly crossing her arms."I-im not, she's just... she's just taking a long time getting back. Could you please leave, i- i have to finish this before the storm starts." His voice was extremely shaky but he dared to turned his back on her, pretending to be hammering the board , since he was turned around she couldn't see how panicked and scared he actually was."So your gonna stick to that?...Alright then, you leave me no choice Bo..."

Bo was terrified but still didn't move. He heard Kathy put the present away along with the shuffling of her feet, moving closer to him...He was pulled by his shoulder in her direction. Bo was a little surprised at how she towered above him in her high heeled boots. Her calm smile was gone, and her eyes pierced his." Last chance Bo, tell me where Hikari is."He didn't know what made him do it but he exploded in a sudden outburst."Never!"Kathy lost her tranquility and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt."Where is she Bo!"Kathy was full of surprises, first her height and now her strength, his feet almost didn't touch the ground, he had to grip onto her hands to prevent his self from choking."I'll never tell!"She pushed him to the wall with one last threat."Tell me where she is or else i'll secretly put chocolate into all of your food."Bo gasped, how could a kind and bubbly person threaten to do something so terrible!"Why would you do that! You know i'm allergic to chocolate!" His statement came out to sound more like a plea. "I'll do it Bo, and don't think i won't! Just tell me where she is and i'll leave you alone!"She shook him frantically,but between being thrashed around was when Bo caught a glimpse of something, he hadn't noticed before but Kathy's eyes were watery, she must of really cared for Hikari if she'd go so far as to almost killing someone just to find her. Bo didn't want Hikari to be angry at him but Kathy looked desperate. He hated to do it but everything in him was yelling at him to just tell her."Fine!...She went to Fugue Forest, she was never here in the first place..."She stopped shaking him, her hands let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground. She stood there, frozen. She was expecting this but it still surprised her, and it hurt that Hikari would go so far as too send someone else to lie for her."She lied to me..." Her eyes watered until the dreaded liquid ran down her cheeks. She looked back at him when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His eyes full of reassurance, he gave her small smile. "She'll be back Kathy, go home..." Kathy smiled back at him,"Okay."

Fugue Forest

Hikari walked with Finn floating besides her, finding passages through the tree's which wasn't to easy to do. Her old camera in one hand and the flashlight in the other. She had been walking for hours, occasionally shining the flashlight when she heard any kind of sound. Usually the sound would end up to be a small animal walking through the forest, which would disappoint her. Walking around in the dark for hours wasn't the funnest thing to do... She'll never admit it but deep down Hikari was hoping nothing was out here, in her mind she had hoped it was just a hokes. "We've been searching for quite some time so i think its safe to say there's nothing paranormal out here."She stopped walking to pick up a couple of mushrooms off the ground, along with a special purple one that only two people she knew of enjoyed very much."_So can we go home then?" _Finn asked, he was just as anxious to leave as she was."Sure, there's no point in being here. It's already four in the morning, we should get going. "The sky was still a dark grey but small shades of orange started peaking from the clouds, the sun would be up soon. From there they started their walk to find a way out of the forest.***Crack***Hikari stopped in her tracks, whatever it was it sounded alot bigger than a small animal... And what was strange was that the sound didn't come from a specific direction. It echoed from close by but she couldn't tell exactly where..."Did you hear that?" She said it as quite as she could to the sprite."_Ya, it didn't sound small Hikari... Lets get out of here fast_!" Hikari wasn't going to argue with that, her heart beat a little faster but she tried to walk as quiet and calmly as she could away from the area. That whole time Finn hid in her rucksack pocket, a shelter he went to often when he was scared. She walked a little distance father, hoping that she was far enough from the thing that made the noise, but her heart sank to her stomach when she heard it again and even louder...The sound was too loud to ignore. Scared of what she would see, Hikari pointed the flashlight in the direction of the noise but kept her eyes closed. She took a deep breathe and prepared for the worst but the sound stopped. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the sound to find any kind of clue that something was there. She cautiously she walked to the spot were she heard the sound, checking low to the ground for some kind of sign. She didn't want to scare herself or Finn but it seemed that the light breeze had changed to a strong wind, the sound was sounded like thousands of sad voices, creepy. Nothing in the forest made a sound, not even the crickets, just the wind... She searched every spot of the forest ground, determined to find something that proved she wasn't just hearing things.

Chills ran up her spine when she finally found what she was looking for, next to her boot lied a branch broken in half, it was too big for a small animal to break...it needed alot of force to break, force like a human foot... and she was right, after moving the broken branch aside a foot print was clearly seen."Finn, look at this."The sprite descended from the pouch to examine the foot print."_It's probably from yesterday or something, no one would be here this late_." His words of denial were more for him than they were for Hikari."No Finn look, this is brand new. A print from yesterday wouldn't have this much detail. Someone was here, i heard it just a second ago."The foot print was bare, no shoes and small for size, like a woman's..."_Your scaring me, can't you just forget about it so we could go home_?" Finn fluttered worriedly around her, nervous and scared."Not yet, just let me take a picture of this. Some evidence is better than none right?"She placed the camera down on a stomp, angling it to shine down on the footprint. The camera was brought up to her eye, ready and zoomed in on the foot print. Just as she was about to snap the picture the flashlight died. She was slightly irritated because now she was in the dark, but the chills had gotten worse. Goosebumps spread throughout her body, she knew this wasn't a normal chill..."_Hikari? You ok_?" From behind her a light was growing, illuminating the surroundings. She looked over her shoulder and smiled."I keep forgetting you can do that."Finn smiled at her and floated to her side. He was like a candle, a warm light and soft gold hues emitting from him. Just enough light to see but like a glow stick, she could only see a short distance away." Finn come here, you have enough light to take a picture of the footprint." He floated over the spot she pointed to.

"And then can we go home?" He frowned, he had enough of all this ghost hunting, actually he wasn't even sure if he could call it that an more.

"Sure, sure just hold still." The picture was taken, the photo developed and the picture came out through the bottom. It took a few seconds for the photo to show so she held it in her hands and waited.

"What the hell? Where'd it go?" She questioned the photo she was holding, it was the same exact spot but the foot print had vanished. Even the broken branch was still there, the only evidence that it was there at all.

"_What? How could it just disappear_?"

"I have no idea, this is too freaky. I think I've had enough for today, let's go home." She got up fro the ground, ready to head home but it happened again... another crunching sound came from behind her, the sound of feet walking on dead leaves. She had to stop again, the chills ran up to her neck."There it is again, Finn die down a little bit. Your too bright, you'll ketch attention." She nagged him in a whispered tone, he faded almost completely without hesitating, as scared as she was. They waited there in silence listening for any kind of sound. Her heart beat faster when she heard it again, one step after the other getting closer to her..."_Hikari run! It's getting closer_!" Finn couldn't bare to stay there any longer, he broke the she knew that whatever this was, was following her. Finn yelled next to her,pulling on her shirt for her to run. She didn't speak but did what he asked. She blindly ran in a direction." But i can't see my eyes aren't adjusted yet, how am i gonna see where i'm going?" In a second Finn flared like a fire in front of her."Thanks!"

"Just follow me! He instructed her, he was ahead of her, leading her through trees and over small shrubs. With every step she took the steps behind her sounded closer and closer. It scared her deeply that this thing whatever it was, was chasing after her. Finn didn't realize but he was flying way to fast for her to keep up with. She was already at a sprint, but he kept getting farther and farther from her until he was nothing but a light in the distance..."Finn wait! Slow down, i can't see anything!" But the sprite didn't hear her, he was already too far ahead. Finally even his light couldn't be seen, he was gone... So now it was just Hikari running blindly through the dark forest,with something chasing her... None the matter she still ran, the footsteps she heard sounded like they were directly behind her, sadly she was only human so even she slowly grew tired of running. But even so, she didn't dare stop. She ran with no sense of direction but her adrenaline was pumped,keeping her from feeling how tired she actually was. Somehow she missed running into any of the tree's or tripping over the shrubs, but those weren't what slowed her down. Hot and sweating, she couldn't feel anything until a tiny droplet of cold water hit her forehead... Instantly she knew what it was, something she had dreaded and hoped would not come... "No, no ,no, not now. It can't be starting right now!"

But her fear was confirmed, the storm had begun. She had been preparing for it, but she could do nothing at this moment... One drop after the other, the rain pounded harder and fell with heavier drops. The storm had let all it's might out completely, rain falling fast and hard, the rolling thunder sounding in the distance. She was soaked from her head to her boots and the cold, moist air and the frigid rain stung at her throat and nose. She kept running, a few times her boot would get stuck in the mud but she would just pull it out and continue running. She wasn't sure if it was the pounding rain or the rolling thunder but she didn't hear the footsteps anymore. She took it to her advantage to use it for a rest. Taking a breathe stung her throat and she cringed when she tried to lean against a tree for support. Between her raspy breaths she tried to calm her self, "May-maybe... it's gone. It probably .. got tired of chasing me." As if it had heard her, the foot steps sounded again, beginning the chase once again. This time the chase didn't last long when a quick flash of lighting showed a tree in her way but her feet had slipped when she tried to turn to the right. She braced herself for the impact but she didn't move quick enough, her hands gripped to the bark of the tree to stop herself but her forehead had a crash on collision with the tree. The sound of the rain and thunder were blocked out, she heard her heart beat in her ears. Her sense of balance was also disabled and she fell to the ground. It was like everything had shut off, even the freezing rain felt warm and fuzzy when it touched her skin. She tried once again to stand but her feet wouldn't move, so she dragged herself to lean onto a tree.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, all she wanted to do now was sleep, but she knew if she did that she would never wake up... So now all she could do was look up at the sky, the grey sky now had visible hues of pink and orange, it was forest around her was still pitch black, she couldn't see anything, but even when she looked up at the sky her vision was hazy and showed double. The sound of the thunder and rain kept drifting in and out of her ear, and so did a sound... Almost like a giggle, she listened again for it but the booming thunder drowned it out. Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky and the forest, her sleepy eyes opened wide when she caught a glimpse of something frightening. She panicked, "FINN!FINN!FINN!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that he would hear her. The soft giggle was heard again, it startled her. Nothing was in her favor, her legs weren't working correctly, she was sure she had gotten a concussion, and now she knew what was following her. There was nothing left for her to do, she couldn't run away anymore. _If i'm actually seeing this and it's not the concussion then i need proof._ She thought, she cautiously reached into her rucksack and pulled out her old camera. She put it up to her eye and waited for another flash of lighting. The flash came, giving her the perfect amount of light she needed but she screamed again before she snapped the picture." FINN!" Was the last thing she said before her finger unknowingly took the picture and she saw_ **her**..._ The last thing she could remember was the giggle and seeing the bright shade of green before everything turned white...

Finn had only just made it back to the entrance of the Fugue Forest, still thinking Hikari was right behind him."_Yay! We made it, now lets go home Hikari_!" He cheered,there was silence which he thought was odd because Hikari was never quite. He lost his smile when he heard no reply. He turned back around but she was not there."_Hikari? Were'd you go_?" He searched around the entrance but he couldn't find her."_Hikari_!" He yelled, but his yell didn't compete with the one he heard."FINN!" The screech was followed by a beam of light in the center of the forest, bright enough to reach the clouds. It was Hikari, and she had yelled louder than he had ever heard her yell, she was in trouble."_Hikari! Hold on i'm coming_!" The sprite zoomed through the forest, dodging tree's as he went until he finally came close to the white light. It was so bright he had to squint his eyes but that didn't stop him, he flew straight threw it in hopes that he would find Hikari. As soon as he entered though the light faded away. The storm was still violent and loud but now the floor of the forest was visible because of the barely noticeable sun seen through the clouds, he searched around in tree's for her."_Hikari! Hikari were are you_!" He whined, then from behind he heard the sound of leaves of the bushes being tussled. A groan was heard before someone descended from the bushes, he could see that she held her head in one hand and tried to hold onto the tree with the other. Finn smiled in relief when she started receding from the shadows."_Hikari, i'__m so glad!I thought something happened to you, but what was that lig-"_ He gasped in horror from what he saw in front of him. His eyes wide with terror, "You-your not Hikari!"

**... I can't think of anything to say for this chapter besides that the next chapter is another work in progress at the time, hmm... what happened to Hikari? We might find out in the next chapter... Dot, Dot, Dot.**


	9. Chapter 9: Her name

"_You-your not Hikari_!" His voice sounded terrified but angry at the same, this person only stared at him with dreary tired eyes. The only thing he could think of doing was leaving to go find help, and that's exactly what he did. He left the forest in search of any kind of help."_Gotta find help!Gotta find help for Hikari! But who can see me?" _He stopped to think, the heavy rain didn't touch his being at all, it only evaporated into his aura. The little sprite was right on top of the stone bridge of Flute Fields when the answer finally struck him" _The Wizard! The Wizard can see me, he'll help Hikari_!" He cheered, flying even faster now that he had some where to go. He remembered that the wizard was mad at her and the letter too but he would out all of that aside to help Hikari wouldn't he?_Of course he would_! Finn reassured himself, the ball of light streaked past Hikari's farm, on his way to Harmonica town.

_That flying creature that i saw was gone now, it flew away away from me crying. This is all so strange, i remember nothing of walking through a storm as bad as this one or how i made a magical creature yell at me and fly away crying. I've walked for so long but now it seem's that time has caught up with me... My body ache'd everywhere, a severe pain throbbed in my forehead along with these weak shaking legs. The rain was chilling, and to make it worse the wind was just as bad. There was nothing dry about me, i was wet from head to toe. I'm so tired and cold, the only thing that was warm was this trickling that ran down my forehead and when i reached to touch it, blood smeared my finger tips. How could i have forgotten of hurting myself so gruesomely?What had i done to injure myself? These legs just keep getting heavier and heavier while my head keeps getting lighter. The dark night is gone, the forest around me is visible now. I've had to use the tree's branches for support but I've finally made it to a clearing. It was just a small clearing of grass surrounded by tree's but it seemed tranquil here.I was almost into the clearing when something caught my eye. In the middle of the clearing was a small blue bird. What a gorgeous color it had, a brilliant blue that mimicked that of the sky. It laid there paying no attention to me. I didn't fully understand why but something compelled me to try to walk towards the bird. My grip around the branches of one tree loosened and as did the other hand, so now all i had to do was walk to seemed to be an impossible task. I had no balance at this point so every step was wobbly. Very slowly i made my way to the bird, i was only about a foot into the clearing when the bird saw me._

_ It took off as fast as it had come, one of it's feathers had fallen off and was floating down to the ground. It was almost as if the feather was floating towards me, so i reached my hand out to ketch it. Unfortunately though, i never caught it because that was when my legs had finally decided they could no longer hold me. So i fell to my knee's and then to the wet grassy ground. The noise around me kept drifting in and out but i was sure i heard someone's voice yell "Hey!" I opened my eyes just a little but everything was blurred, i saw a blob looking figure run towards me. I felt numb but i still could feel the person's calloused hands flip me over to lay on my back, they held my back and head, shaking me. I looked up again but it was still blurry, the only thing i could see clearly was the pair of golden eyes looking down at me. "Hey,hey,hey! Come on, don't sleep! You need to stay awake! Man your in bad shape, i need to take you to pop's!" This voice faded in and out of my consciousness as well, i wanted to answer but i had no more strength to do anything...I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, i couldn't do anything anymore. All i wanted to do now was sleep...Just... let me, sleep stranger..._

**~The Carpenter's~**

The sounds around her were becoming louder very slowly, the sound of the harsh rain and thunder was silenced. She didn't move but she could feel much of her body ache, mostly her head and knee's. Everything was quite besides the sounds of a crackling fire and of feet shuffling across the floor. She was awake but wished to sleep a little longer so she kept her eyes closed, but her hearing was extremely sensitive. Two voices were heard louder than the fire, the sound of their feet kept sounding closer with each step as well.

_"What was she doing in the middle of the forest during the storm?"_

_"I don't know!I was just getting more wood like you asked and i saw her hit the ground!Dad, i thought the boat's for tourist didn't run during the Fall and Winter?"_

_"They don't, the ports are closed because the sea becomes violent during the cold month's..."_

_"So how'd she she get here if the ports are closed?"_

_"I don't know...when she wakes up we'll ask her. Let her sleep for now Irene said that she's not in danger of falling into a coma anymore, just keep an eye on her. If she wakes up call me, i'm gonna get another rag for her head."_

With all the noise around her she could not drift back to sleep, she stirred her head a little but when she did something wet plopped off her forehead. She knew she was being covered by something warm and soft,probably a blanket but she was puzzled from how she could go from a watery ground to a warm dry blanket. The second voice she heard from the conversation before broke whatever thought she had in her head."He-hey pops! Get in here, she's moving!"She hated to even think about it but this was a **man's** voice...A loud but strong man from the sound of it. It sounded as if this man was running in circles next to her, his feet shuffled across the ground a mile per second and then it stopped, right next to her head. This was very strange to her, he acted more like an energetic child then any normal man she had ever met.

She knew she'd dread opening her eyes but it seemed impossible not too knowing someone was just waiting until she did. As slow as possible she opened her eyes, they looked around the room tired with sleep. Everything appeared normal around her. A dark room lit by a fireplace, rustic in style with wooden items of all kinds covering every wall. Everything was fine until she looked directly up... her eyes opened wide when they locked with those familiar golden ones. Her lime green orbs looked into his yellow cat like ones, the yellow eyes widened with surprise as well, something she wasn't expecting. He backed away from just a little, it gave her a chance to get a good look at him. She hated noticing but he was handsome, his golden eyes suited him well along with well chiseled features, a decently built body and hair that was..._blue_?He had a wide smile on his face making her suspicious. Out of no where he opened up his arms, she wasn't sure if his intention's were good or bad anymore. This man was scaring her, she used her hands to pull herself up, trying to inch her way behind her without taking her eyes off of him. She backed up to lean against a headboard. Looking away for even a second was a mistake she had realized...he practically threw himself at her entangling her in his arms in such an awkward manner. He just kept squeezing her tighter and tighter until he felt something hard hit his cheek over and over again. He stopped to question it when his cheek started to sting with a burning sensation. But it happened again and again along with a yanking on his bangs. Before he knew it he was thrown to the edge of the bed. Confused he looked at her, she held onto his bangs with one hand and had her other hand raised above him, ready to slap him once again.

This women he had just saved from drifting into a coma in the middle of the forest was now on top of him glaring at him with such a menacing look of pure anger. Even so he couldn't take her seriously, not with that face. She was beautiful, he knew he had never seen her before not even when the tourist were around. She looked roughly around his age, the maturity was apparent. Her hair was a pale blonde color and extremely long, it fell past her face and onto him in wavy strands. Her face was fair as well, a seemingly perfect complexion along with small and lightly shaded pink lips. Looking up at her in the dim lighting made her lime green eyes have an eerie glow to them. He was mesmerized by this women until her voice ripped him from his happy place, he had to stop his ogling from the fear of being hit across the face once again . "¡_No me toques!Nunca me toques!Si lo haces una vez más enferma matarte!¿Quién crees que eres_?" She yelled at him in a different language then the normal one he understood , something he didn't expect. When he didn't answer her ranting she only grew angrier, frustrated with him she yanked on his hair harder while her other hand kept tugging on the collar of his shirt forcefully until the ripping of the fabric was heard."Pop's! She's attacking me for giving her a hug! Ouch!She's ripping my hair out!Ahh!Jeese chick!"

Dale ran in through the door with a small wet towel in his hand."What, What happened? Did she wake up? What are you yelling about Lu-"He got a little bit of a shock as he walked in on his son being pulled and beaten by the girl he brought in. He dropped the towel and ran to aid his son and also stop the girl from harming her son and herself any more. "Hey m'am! Stop, stop please!" He pushed her to the side of the bed as gently as he could to retrieve his son. Luke quickly got up and rubbed the spot were she had pulled his bangs."Why is it that whenever i leave you to watch something for me you end up making it a big hassle?"Dale's tone was the same tone he had always used to Luke when he scolded him, monotone. Dale looked back at the girl, she tried to pick herself up again but her arms were noticeably shaky. Dale walked around the bed to the side she was, he reached his hand out to her to help her up but she retracted her hand close to her body. She glared at him as well,"_Yo no necesito tu ayuda..._"Her voice had a small tinge of fear in it, she was just scared."Miss i know this is very strange and confusing but i'm just trying to help you. Me and my son are not trying to harm you in any way." He pointed over to Luke trying to make Luke and himself look less of a threat, she looked at Luke for a second but then focused back on Dale. Her gaze turned a little softer but still held the hate.

"Do you speak English?" he asked, she looked at him with that '_I have no idea what your saying_' look, he assumed she only spoke Spanish . " I guess not... I'm going to need my old Spanish dictionary then." She watched him as he was through the door frame, almost to a small book shelf visible in the hallway. He stopped again due to her voice."_Esperar,_ _W-wait... t- there i is no need for...it..._" Her voice held a light Spanish accent it almost sounded as if she had no accent at all, only an experienced bi-lingual would speak like this. He turned around looking astonished." So you do speak English, this will be much easier to figure out then." He came back into the room, both him and Luke pulled up two chairs and sat close to the bed, she sat up on the side of the bed looking down at both of the men, her attitude had turned mellow now that she knew both of these men were no threat to her now. A few seconds of silence passed between them and her before Dale spoke up,"Do you remember how you got here by any chance?" The girl thought hard about it but as soon as an an image came into her head a severe pain hit her temple. It felt worse than a migraine, it pulsed in her head. It made her face tense, she held her forehead in her hand.

"_I, i can't remember... it hurts_."Dale and Luke shared a look, "She must have amnesia, it's very likely from that hit." Dale said to Luke in a quiet tone. Her finger's rubbed around the temple until they brushed against something fabric like, she gingerly kept feeling around her head and found that this fabric or cloth was wrapped all along her head."_What, what is this_?" She asked as her fingertips kept feeling around it."It's just gauze, nothing special." Her fingertips kept feeling around this '_gauze_'. "What is gauze?" The men looked at each other in surprise and then back at her." You don't know what gauze is? You've never seen it, never used it before?" She shook her head side to side, "_Can i take it off? It's wrapped a little to tight_." Her fingers slid under the clothly fabric, lifting it just an inch or two but she was stopped by another man's voice coming from outside the room. "I wouldn't do that if i were you, your head may not have healed yet. Your going to have to keep that on for another day." This man's voice sounded higher that the other two, very boyish. She stopped trying to remove the gauze to see who this other man was. In the door way was another young man with spiked up blonde hair that was covered by a white bandanna with green eyes,he appeared to be the youngest from the other two men. The aura he have off was calm and neutral, he smiled lightly with a sense of tranquility. She didn't have to be defensive around this one." _Oh, may i ask why_?" Her curiosity was showing more then she wanted it too, but there were so many question's she wanted to ask.

He walked into the room with that smile and stopped beside's Luke, and picking up the wet cloth Dale forgot. He walked up to her and placed the cold and damp cloth to her forehead."Because you had a huge gash on your head it took eleven stitches to close it, if you take it off now it could open. We wouldn't want you to start bleeding again right after we got you out of those bloody clothes now would we?" He placed the rag on top of her forehead, using his hand to tip her head a little so it wouldn't fall off." Very well then, i will wait until tomorrow." With that she let Bo continue to place the rag over her bandaged head. Hey! How come your nice to Bo but not me?! I saved your life and the first thing you do when you wake up is try to kill me!" Luke protested but Dale placed a hand on his shoulder practically telling him to shut up which he did. She ignored his rant and thought about what Bo said. "Um, What are stitches and what did you mean by my bloody clothes?" Bo looked at her strangely, lifting his eyebrow and then smiling a little bit more." You don't know what stitches are? I'm sure people got into many accidents were your from right? And they didn't have stitches?" She shook her head side to side again," Not that i'm aware of, we've never even heard of '_stitches_' in my village."He took the towel away from her forehead to re-soak it in a bowl that was on the dresser. "And where exactly are you from anyways miss?" Dale spoke before she got the chance to." Isn't it obvious Bo? Do you not hear her accent? She from a Spanish speaking country." She shook her head again at the two men. "I'm not from** _a_ **Spanish speaking country, I'm from ** _the_** mother land itself." She said with a proud tone.

"Oh so your from Spain itself? That's amazing, we've never had anyone come her from Spain before." Bo's voice held that genuine happy tone, he placed the rag back on her forehead which she thought felt nice."Were the hell is Spain?It has it's own language?" Bo and Dale placed their hand over on their foreheads, it seemed they did this often."Please excuse my son he wasn't the brightest kid in school, he didn't learn much when it came to world history-or anything else..." She grinned a tad along with a small giggle, Luke scratched the back of his head, looking away but laughing with her nervously. She found it strange but then again these people were pretty strange as well."Oh ya, and by bloody clothes i meant the clothes you were wearing were soaking wet and covered in blood. Of course we had to get you out of them but they looked extremely familiar looking to the clothes a farmer we have living here wears." Bo left the rag on her forehead which she didn't mind, but what he said did.

"M-my clothes?" She hadn't realized before, but she was considerably dry and covered by a woolly blanket the entire time. Her fear was building inside of what he meant, as fast as she could she threw the blanket off of her, a loud gasp leaving her mouth when she saw that she was almost bare. Almost completely naked, the only thing that covered her was a sort of bluish gown made of a sleek material with the back of this gown completely worst case scenario came to her mind. In her spiral of panic she backed away from the men and to the corner of the bed. She held her legs close to her and wrapped her arms tightly and securely."What did you monstruos do!How dare you think you could undress me while i was sleeping!"Bo and Dale looked shocked while Luke got up from his chair, putting his hands in front of him trying to explain."No,no,no,no! We would never do that, and especially not me! You can't really believe we're some kind of rapist who pray on girls who need help do you, we're better than that!" She glared at him again.

"I am in no mood to talk to you nor believe what you say. Men like you are liar's who cannot be trusted, Your just not worth my trust..." Her every word stung terribly, everything she said was pointed directly to him. Not his friend and not his dad, it was all meant for him."I'm...I'm not a liar chick, you can't hate me for being a guy can you? Whatever kind of guy's you were hanging around with were jerks but i'm not like that." His tone was cold and his face wasn't cheerful any more."Then who did, can you tell me that?"

"It was Irene!" He snapped, cheeks a rosy shade of pink. He turned around and quickly left the room."And who might this '_Irene' _be?!" She was just as mad as he was, Dale and Bo sat still in their chair's, just watching the show go on between the two. After a few seconds of silence the loud sound of his muffling boots kept sounding nearer until he was visible through the door way, occupied with something in the hallway. She was ready to yell at him again but then he stepped into the room dragging in someone by the wrist. She softened a smidge when the person he brought in was a **women**, an **elderly** woman. The elderly woman looked irritated with Luke, holding a bowl of herbs in her hands."What do you want Lukas? Don't come to bother me unless she has woken-." She looked into the room and saw the young woman sitting at the end of the bed, her scowl vanished quickly changed into a small smile. She wriggled out of Luke's grasp and paced to the woman."So the little rosebud has, how are you doing deary? Any pain or nausea?" The young women looked surprised by this her question, feeling a little bashful to answer her questions. The old woman placed the bowl on the nightstand and took the girl's hand in her own withered one. Placing two finger's over her vain, checking her pulse." Well your pulse has stabilized, no more uneven breathing huh?" She let out a small laugh, making the younger one more comfortable.

"I didn't bring you in here to check up on her Irene." Irene's smiling demeanor switched back to a frown and she turned to look at the young man again, the young woman looked past Irene to see an angered Luke with his arms crossed."Then why else would you call me if it wasn't to check on this young lady?" Everyone looked at Luke, who took his sweet time to answer."Could you please explain to that '_young lady_' what happened after we brought her back here?" Irene rolled her eyes but answered the question the best she could." Well if i remember correctly it was about five in the morning that Dale called the clinic because they had a terrible emergency and the patient was bleeding immensely from the head, my grandson was spending the week with his wife's family so there was no time to go get him. The storm was still heavy so it was still very dark, i had to take a lantern but i got there as fast as i could. And that was when i saw you," She looked to the girl."You had a very bad gash that went from your forehead to your temple, i used what i had brought over which was fine considering your situation. Of course i had to get you out of those bloody and dripping wet clothes so these men stayed in the kitchen until i changed you into a comfy hospital scrub. It took one hour and nineteen stitches to stop the bleeding, you were in such critical condition that i had to give you a transfusion of three pints of blood. You could have slipped into a coma or worse if it wasn't for Lukas over there." She smiled and pointed to Luke, who didn't return the smile. The young girl looked at him, all her anger washed away and replaced with embarrassment and regret.

In a very low quiet tone she spoke to him."_It was...you_?"He nodded, but turned to Irene." Thank you Irene, you can go home now. You've seen that she's fine now and we can take care of her from here." Irene grabbed her bowl of crushed herbs in her hand, " I suppose it is time for me to go home, i trust that you...,"Her gaze varied from Bo and Dale to Luke,"That you...two and Luke can handle her for a little while. I will be returning to Harmonica Town to inform the mayor about our new guest. I'm sure he can find an temporary arrangement for were she will stay until she is better, good bye." She had grabbed her things including a small umbrella but had remembered something."Oh!" She turned around and grabbed a small card from her dress pocket and placed it in the girls hand in a rushed hurry." If you have any questions just call or come by the clinic sometime. I'm sure my grandson and everyone else would love to meet you, good bye." She smiled one last time to all of them before leaving the room, first the bell above the front door chimed and then the door was heard slamming. Now this young women was alone with them again. The awkward silence was every where, with both Bo and Dale not saying a word and with Luke glaring at her. She couldn't yell at him anymore, he had done nothing wrong. She couldn't even look him in the eye because now she felt bad for accusing him for before. Both Dale and Bo took this awkward moment to excuse themselves from the room."Well me and Bo should probably finish up those orders for next week, right Bo?" Bo nodded his head and etched his way to the door."Order's?For what?" She asked, "Oh just some projects the mayor's son asked us to make. Nothing big, well we should get going so ya." Both of them left the room without even giving her a hint on what they were building or what they do, now she was left alone in the semi-dark room with Luke, who didn't even want to look at her.

No words were said for a few minutes and Luke had grown tired of just the sound of the crackling fire and the rain hitting the roof. Without a word he got up from his chair he had grabbed and heading for the door. Her voice was small now and no where near angry anymore but it stopped him once again."Don't go... please."He turned his head to look at her a little, "Why should i stay? I thought i couldn't be trusted around you. There's no point of me staying here." Even when he was right at the door he couldn't leave her voice kept stopping him."I'm, i'm sorry ok? Everything i said to you before i said because i was scared. You would be too if you woke up in a new place and you can't remember anything from before with a new face right in front of you, wouldn't you?"He didn't attempt leaving the room anymore, he just stood there with his hand on the knob."I guess... that does sound pretty scary actually. And i gotta say sorry to,for scaring you earlier. I was just happy that you woke up, not alot of people wake up from that kind of injury. Your pretty lucky." He released the door nob and actually turned around facing her direction. She beamed a radiant smile at him," I guess i am." Luke took a chair and sat in front of her and the bed. She didn't mind it anymore, she didn't even mind the 'scrubs' she had on anymore even if it was a little uncomfortable and exposing. " So were ok now?" She asked with a questioning brow, moving all her hair to one side she nodded." Your name is Luke right or is it Lukas?" He outstretched his hand to her and smiled his wild grin at her."The name is Lukas Bernard Cristello, but Luke just sounds more epic so i let everyone call me that." She smiled along with him but his hand was still outstretched to her, she hadn't the slightest clue what he was trying to accomplish but she reached to his and grabbed a few of his fingers in her small ones."Now what?" She asked him, he laughed at her question."You've never had a handshake before?!Boy you must of hit your head hard, it goes like this." With his other hand he adjusted her hand in his firm grip and moved it in an up and down motion."Like this, this is the way we normally greet people over here."

"Oh, that's very different then how we normally greet people in my town but i cannot argue with your culture." Luke laughed again, making his smile even wider."You talk funny you know that? So proper sounding you almost sound like Gill, and that accent isn't too bad either."What they both didn't know was that Bo and Dale both were watching their interactions from the hallway. They finally decided to come back to the room right when they were shaking hands. Dale boasting first."Well, i see you two have made up. That's great to hear!" Their reflex made both of them pull away to look at the two."Ya, and even better is the storm is finally starting to clear up, no more lighting either."Bo added, he opened the window curtains in the room showing the drizzling grey sky."That's great..." Her voice sounded sad and Bo was the first to notice."What's wrong miss? Something bothering you?" She shook her head from one side to the other but never looked at him, just at the crackling fire."It's nothing like that... its just, im sorry."_  
_

"There's no need to be sorry little lady you didn't do anything wrong." Dale chimed.

"Yes i have, i am trying to say sorry for my outburst from before. I yelled and accused you from the time i woke up and all you did was take me in. How terrible." She placed her hands in her lap.

"That's nothing to be sorry for, what you did was perfectly acceptable for this situation. Don't worry about it." Those words were comforting to her, she looked up ad the three generous men."Besides we haven't even properly introduced ourselves better late than never right?" Luke boasted with his grinny smile. All of the men stood up and stood close to the bed. Dale was the first to introduce himself properly, taking her hand in his calloused ones for a handshake."The name's Dale, Dale Cristello. If you could't tell from this room already we're a family of carpenters. Carpentry is our business and we supply the entire town with our repairs, both these boys are my apprentice's and Luke is my son. He pointed to the two boys as if she didn't know already. Quick;y after Dale took a seat again in one of the wooden chairs along with Luke. Bo stayed up ad greeted her with his friendly beaming smile, taking her hand for his handshake as well. " I'm Bo Williams, I've been Dale's apprentice for so long it feels like he's my dad and Luke's practically my brother. But Luke get's in alot of trouble ometimes here so im the one who usually has to apologize for his antics." She smiled warmly at him as well,"Nice to meet you Bo." He sat down as well next to Luke. Dale's fury eyebrows knitted upwards as if remembering something."Oh, there's one more member of our family you have to meet." She looked at him confused, she had thought she met everyone in this house already."Another?" He nodded with a smile and left the room. From the other room they could hear him talking to someone and then the sound of running feet was heard shuffling across the hard wood floor. A Big and furry white dog ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, greeting her by licking at her hands and cheek. She smiled widely and embraced the big dog."And who is this!" Dale walked back into the room with a grin and an orange whistle in his had."This is Boss, my dog." He blew the orange whistle and immediately the dog stopped covering her face in dog kisses and laid next to continued to pet the big fluffy beast all the more"Well, now you know our names but we don't know yours, do you even remember your name?" Luke asked, placing his chin in his palm. She looked a little suprised by his question, " My name?" She took a few moments to try to remember, a small smile formed on her lips when it came to her memory. She raised her arm to Luke which he so generously grabbed.

" Call me Ria... Riasella Moreno."~

**Well, i did it. Now you know this girls real identity.I stayed up all night to finish and i did. Hope you enjoy bye ~**


End file.
